


Shrektastic Swamp

by mayastrawbz



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Shrek (Shrek), Shrek is Love Shrek is Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayastrawbz/pseuds/mayastrawbz
Summary: You wake up in an unknown area and meet a special guy...
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Shrektastic Swamp

You woke up in the middle of a swamp. Not knowing how you got there, you started walking around, exploring the place.

The last thing you remember, is falling asleep in bed. "This is all a dream." you thought whilst examining the large footsteps in the mud. 

You curiously followed them, keeping your eyes on track. 

They led you to a small cave like area. There was a mud bath on your right. There were leaves everywhere, since it was Autumn. You suddenly look down and see some other tracks...animal tracks? You raise an eyebrow, not knowing what to do.

You finally get enough courage to approach the door. You knock softly, hoping that there's someone inside to help you.

After all, if something bad happens, this is all a dream.

You knock once again. Sooner or later, someone opened the door. He looked so handsome with his ogre jaw, his huge stomach and his antena looking-ass ears. You blush at him immediately, trying to hide your face.

"Goodmorning babygorl." said the ogre seductively. You widen your eyes at his strong said words, feeling your body trembling.

"I...C-Can you help m-me?" you stutter.

"With what, my little helicopter?" he asked, in a low voice. Before you could say something, he quickly put his finger on your mouth. "You know what? Before you say anything...Let me ask you something." he continued, "Want to be the minor to my tonylopez?" he winked. Your mouth gaped open out of shock, feeling your face get hot. You didn't know what to say.

"I-..." you did the debby ryan.

"Want to be the yoonbum to my sangwoah?" he smirked seductively. 

Your eyes sparkled. You looked up at him, thinking of a response.

"Or maybe you want to be the plan to my Dutch Van der Linde?" he grabbed your hands. You started to shake uncontrollably out of shock.

"I-I don't know you enough..I'm sorry, sir." you huffed out. You knew that this was going too fast.

"I understand, babygorl. Also, the name's Shrek." he winked. "Want to have a cup of tea?" he asked, making space for you to enter his so called house. You nodded slightly and went inside.

"So, what has got you wondering around here?" he asked whilst sipping on his tea.

"W-Well.. I actually don't know. The last thing I remember was going to sleep in bed." you said nervously. You knew it was all a dream.

"Oh? Well, don't worry little one." he smirked. You were way shorter than him. "You can stay here for as long as you like." he smiled generously. You smiled back, feeling relaxed.

"What's your name?" he asked whilst looking you up and down.

"Y/n.." you said as you sipped your cup of tea.

"Thats a pretty name, y/n. Though, I'm gonna be calling you babygorl." he lowered his eyes and smirked widely. You blush and avoid eye contact.

A few hours have passed, you and Shrek have been talking a lot. He also showed you around a bit. You felt so comfortable beside him, so safe..

"Look at the time." he said, tiredly. "Let's go to sleep, yeah?"

"O-Okay...where will I sleep? On the couch?"

"No, no. You and your gorilla grip coochie will sleep with me tonight." he winked. You smiled widely, knowing that he noticed your huge hanging gorilla grip coochie, also called a WAP. You wondered if he noticed your wiggly fat ass. 

You follow him to the bedroom and got dressed into his spare clothes. After you finished, you turned around to see him already laying on the bed. 

"Were you watching me?" you asked.

"No, ma'am. I need consent for that." he smiled. 

"What a dreamy guy.." you thought as you got into the bed beside him. 

Shrek quickly pulled you into a hug. You turned to face him, and he pulled away a hair from your face.

"I have noticed your wiggly fat ass." he said with sparkly eyes. You lighten up immediately, knowing that he knows every single detail about you. You hug him tightly before the both of you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 😃✋


End file.
